Chaos
by DarkVincentValentine
Summary: Being the geanie pig of Hojo's cruel and unhuman experiments. Vincent's body was experimented on and now he will never be the same. But all is not what it seems, there was one other experiment made unbeknowist to them all. [ON HOLD]
1. The Awakeing

_**1 year after the end of the game.**_

_**Chapter 1 The Awakeing**_

_**There are a few events in this story that happened in the game, just wanted to let you know.**_

Deep within the confinds of Shinra Manor, up the stair case and though the doors on the left. Past the secret passageway and down the stairs. He walked down the long winding staircase, his gun in his hand in case a weak monster wanted to attack him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he walked over many skeletons of dead monsters and down the hallway. The door standing out of the way and over to the side of the hall beconded him. He pushed open the once locked door. Walking to the middle of the room, his cool crimson eyes gazed along the room. His gaze lingered on the coffin in the middle of the room.

The same one he selpt in for many years, until Cloud and his group of compainions found the key to this room and came down here and woken him from his slumber. He was suposed to sleep for thirty years but he joined Clouds group in order to help save the planet. But the planet wasn't the reason why he joined, he wanted to see Hojo. He walked along the dark room, looking around it.

Cloud said that it took them a while to figure out Hojo's letter. The combination to the safe was something like 36 10 59 97. After they put in the code, the door opened and they had to fight a monster created to guard the key. They also got a summon materia as well, Odin.

"Hmm...This place hasn't changed at all." He walked up next to the coffin laying on it's back. It's lib lay to the side of the room, and the hole in the coffin was large and empty.

"Lucrecia..." He said slowly as he touched the open coffin. "I didn't stop you then, I should have not let you go though with that. Even if it was what you wanted, but... I didn't. That was my sin. And this... this... this was my punishment." He raised his hands up and looked at them, turning his back on the gapeing hole of the empty coffin.

"But, I will no longer waste anymore days in there." He walked out of the room and headed towards the other room, at the end of the hallway. Stepping though the arch that made the door frame, he looked around at the first room at the end of the hallway. Over to the side, there where two tubes filled with an odd green liquid.

He walked up to them and looked at them closely. Little did he know, that serveal years ago, the tubes held Cloud and Zack. They escaped when it was feeding time and Zack carried/dragged Cloud out of Neibelheim. Catching a ride on a truck, the two where heading to Midgar to start a new life. But, the two where found on the outskirts of Midgar and Zack was shot down by MPs. They left Cloud for dead, because he acted as though he had Mako posioning.

Loseing interest in the tubes, he turned and looked down the other hall, it's walls filled with books. He didn't look at the table next to the tubes, but instead he headed down the hall, littered with books that Sephiroth was reading when they came down here the first time, after they found Vincent asleep in the coffin.

At the end of the tiny hall, there was another round room. It's walls where filled with books as well. He walked over to the shelf to the left of him and picked up a book off the ground. Gazeing at it for a few seconds he set it back down and walked over to the table lined with books. This was the room where Sephiroth discovered the terriable truths about his being.

He grew angry and hated everything. Wanting to make it all disappear, he summoned Meteor with the black materia.

At the end, it was Sephiroth who vanished, no the planet. Him and all the others fought against Sephiroth and in the end, the planet used the life stream as a weapon to protect itself. One year has passed since then. He looked around the room, scanning the books. After a few minutes, he turned around and headed back to the room with the tubes. Stepping out of the hall, his eyes paused on the table next to the tubes. Many years ago in this very room, his life was ruined. Hojo had grown angry with him and pulled a gun against him while he was still in the Turks. Vincent was angry at Hojo, for what he did to Lucrecia. He had confronted Hojo and got shot by him.

Fireing at him, the bullet hit his chest and Vincent fell to the ground. That was when Hojo decided to do experiments on his body. That was when this nightmare truely began. When he came to, he discovered the terrible truth on what Hojo had done to him. His body was changed, his arm was no longer his arm that he was born with. Looking at his hands, he freaked out and roared into thin air. Summon monstered dwelled within his body, but it did help out his friends during the battle against Sephiroth. And in the end, he had made Hojo pay for what he did to Lucreica and himself.

He looked at his hand, mutated with claws. He fisted his hands and looked back at the table. Hearing a monster's angry moan, he jumped up and flipped backwards. Pulling out his gun, he fired at the two headed monster and landed with his back to it. It moaned again and he turned and fired once more into it's chest. It went down, dead.

Spinning the gun a few times, he slid it back into it's holster. Turning back around to the long hall way, he could see the stair case at the end of the hall. He walked beside an anicent looking machine and just as he stepped next to it, sparks began to travel arcoss it and it exploded. Jumping back and out of the way, he stood up and looked at the totaled machine.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said as he headed back to the hall. Suddenly it felt as though some invisible force just slammed into his body and Vincent fell to his left knee as just as sudden a agonizeing pain spread thoughout his body. He gripped his chest and cried out in agony. His vision became blurry and he felt as though he was falling off something. The edges of his vision had black smuges and they where growing bigger and clouding over his senses.

He never felt like this before, this unbareable pain ripping though his body. He fought back against the blackness but to no avail. He fell forewards and landed with a soft thump. The pain wasn't as terrific as it once began, it was ebbing away slowly. He jerked his eyes open a few times, trying to stay awake. But the darkness won out and overclouded him.

He didn't know what caused the machine to explode but he was the one who caused it. The bullet that he shot into the monsters chest went thought the monster and hit the machine. Thus causeing it to overload and explode. The purose of this machine was intertwined with Vincent. It sealed something, something that should ever had been born by the planet.

The monsters never entered the room to bother him. He was lucky that he was in this room when he colasped. A few did stop and look at him with wonder but there sensed that there was an invisable force with him, so they didn't go near him. Many hours passed and he finally came around. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room and was surprised that the monsters did harm him while he was out.

The pain was still there, but not as badly, it felt more like when a person stumps their toe then agonizion pain like it once was. Getting to his hands and knees, he sat up and let a wave of dizzyness pass before he stood up. His vision was still a bit blurry, but it was good enough where he didn't have to worry about hitting his shins on everything. Useing the wall as suport, he walked back though the hallways.

Walking past the room with the coffins, he slowly made his way back to the stairs. His vision was improveing greatly and he had an odd feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. Not counting the monsters that stayed away from him. He made it up the stairs and started up the winding staircase. He stayed right up against the wall, he didn't want to lose his balace and misjudge where the stairs where and fall off. He was already almost up the stairs, and if he fell from up here there where one thing that would most likely happen. If the fall didn't kill him, the monsters would.

Hearing the screach of a bat, he pulled out his gun and shot the bat. It hit it and the bat fell.

"Damn bats." He muttered and he slid the gun back into it's holster. He made it to the top of the stairs and walked out of the secret door that looked like it was part of a chimney. He walked though the rooms and went down the stairs and headed towards the front door.

Reaching the front door, he pushed it open and walked out into the yard. Walking to the small little black gate, he pushed it open and walked into the streets of Neibelheim. He walked away from the gate and towards the inn. A woman walked out of the inn and noticed him. He looked sickly and like he was about to colaspe any minute now. She walked towards him.

"Mr. Valentine, are you okay?" She asked. Vincent didn't answer her. He started to breath really hard as a sudden disire turned his blood on fire. The fire spread thoughout his body rapidly. The disire to kill.

He fell to his knees and the woman, alarmed, rushed to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Valentine? Let me help you to get to the inn. You look like you could use a nice long nap."

"Get...away!" He snapped and pushed her away. She yelped as she fell on her butt and glared at him.

"I was only trying--" She stopped short at seeing his pained expression. It felt like the flesh on his back was being ripped apart. Pain shot thoughout his body and it felt as though his skin was on fire. The woman crawled backwards, terror in her eyes and etched on her face.

The last thing that he could remember before all went black again in a single day was an unhuman roar and a woman's high-pitched scream.

_**Hello there, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fic. As you can tell by my name, I'm a Vincent fan. Heh heh heh. Anyways, I hoped you liked and and please reveiw. Oh, and the combination near the begining is the acutal combination you need in order to get the key and the summon materia Odin. Keep a look out, cause in future chapters I'll give a few hints about locks and secrets like that thoughout the game. They won't be in every chapter but there will be a few more. Please review.**_


	2. Neibelheim

_**Chapter 2 Neibelheim**_

He was horrified at what he saw. When he came back to his senses, he saw what had become of Neibelheim. Bodys, bloody and miggled bodys, littered the streets. He looked around at his surroundings.

"What happened? Did a monster attack here?" He bent down next to the woman that tried to help him. Her back was ripped apart and there wher four long gashes in the shape of giant claws. When he reached his hand down and touched her, his eyes fell to his hands. Both of them. Both of his hands where soaked in blood, innocent human's blood.

He ran over to another person and looked at him. The same thing. His body was gashed open with claw marks and his face was etched with terror along with the woman. A sudden sicking jult hit him as he realized what happened.

"I-I did this? But how? I don't rememeber doing anything like this..." He said looking around at all the dead people. He ran into a house, the people in there where in worse shape then the ones outside. A few where ripped apart. Limbs thrown everywhere and blood stained the walls and floors. He walked back outside.

He even attacked the brown dog that's always standing next to the well. It was ripped into shreads and throw around as if it was a rag doll. The ground was stained with blood, and most likely will never become it's orginal color. Everyone had terror etched on their faces, gashes all over their bodys. He took a step backwards and ran into the other houses, praying that at least on person was still alive. No one was, everyone was dead. Without meaning to, Vincent Valentine just masacured an entire town.

Horrified at what he done he went into the Shinra Manor. He even murdered all the monsters in the house. Not one thing was still alive in the town. Everything was dead, ripped apart and slashed. Everybody was dead, killed by his hands.

He looked at the clock on the mantol. He was only out for half an hour, in that short amount of time he killed everyone and everything. Stepping back outside, he fled to the town't exit. He knew that the people in the town where Shinra employee's, they where ordered to live here and act like they lived there most of thier lives. Shinra had covered up the burning of the town. Caused by Sephiroth.

Vincent walked though the town, checking every nook and cranny, trying to find even one thing alive, while he was fleeing the town. Nothing. Nothing at all. Hearing a plane, he turned around and looked up. Seeing the Shera, named after Cid's new wife, comeing towards the town. He walked out of Neibelheim and waited as the aircraft landed on the ground. Yuffie jumped out of the docks and ran up to Vincent.

"Hiya Vince! I tell you, it took us almost forever to get here!" She whined. "Ugh, and the airsickness..."

"Yuffie. What are you doing here? Weren't you in Wutai."

"Yeah I was, until Tifa called me and said that we where gonna have a reunoin for old time sakes. Ah, here they come." Yuffie said as she turned and waved at Cloud and Tifa. She hasn't noticed the town yet, nor Vincent's bloodied hands.

"Vincent, so there you are." Cloud started. He stopped when he noticed the blood on his hands. "Vincent, what happened? Your hands." Vincent turned his back on them.

"I'm not sure. While it happened, I wasn't 'myself'." he simply said. His eyes where cold and had a distance look in them. As if he wasn't really there.

"While what happened?" Tifa asked walking up beside Cloud. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuffie looked between them and ran towards the town. Vincent just watched her go and he turned and headed towards the Shera.

"I want to know what happened Vincent." Cloud said. Vincent just looked at him with his cold gaze. Yuffie screamed for Cloud and Tifa. Tifa ran after the ninja and Cloud watched Vincent's back. After a few minutes, he turned and followed Tifa. Walking up behind them, he looked over their shoulders and it felt like a bat just hit him in the stomach. (base ball bat I mean)

Even though they where Shinra employees, and this Neibelheim was rebuilt after Sephiroth burned it to the ground, for a cover up. It still left him speechless. Tifa's and Yuffie's eyes where wide and their mouths open. Yuffie, unable to look at it any longer, turned her back on the scene and ran back towards the Shera.

"W-what happened here?" Tifa asked Cloud. She knew that he didn't know, but she wanted to ask someone. "Even the dog's dead!" She cried out.

"I'm not sure, but I think Vincent might know what happened. Come on, we need to get out of here before somebody comes by and we get blamed for this." He said takeing her by the arm. Tifa nodded and the two of them followed Yuffie back to the Shera.

"Hey Vince!" Cid called from behind the controls as he spotted Vincent walking below. Vincent paused and nodded at Cid.

"Been a while man. Shera's worried about you, you know. She won't shut up asking me how's the others and blah, blah, blah." Cid said stepping away from the controls. Someone shouted "Captian!" And Cid ran back to the controls.

"Sorry man, can't talk now. We're heading towards Cosmos Canyon next to pick up Red XII, or Nanaki. Which ever you want to call him. Go freshen up a bit, bathrooms near the back." Vincent nodded and headed towards the bathroom to clean the blood off his hands. No one's noticed it yet because he's kept his hands concealed behind his back, inside his red cape.

Walking past a few doors he reached the bathroom and pushed open the door. Walking up to the sink, he filled it full with water and started to scub his hands clean of the bright red liquid.

Cloud saw Vincent walking into the back, most likely heading towards the bathroom to clean his hands. Barret was sitting in the back of the room, along with Reeve. Reeve was makeing Cait Sith do summer salts and back flips. Marlene was laughing her butt off.

Cloud walked up next to Tifa. "Tifa?" She looked at him. "Don't worry." He finished. Tifa smiled weakly.

"Easy for you to say." She sighed. The doors opened and Vincent walked though. he walked up to the front of the ship and looked at the ocean passing below. Cloud walked up to him. Tifa stayed where he left her.

"Vincent? What happened down there?" He asked calmly. Vincent looked at him and didn't answer right away. After a few minutes,

"I don't know. What I do remember was this horriable pain before I passed out. And my back."

"Your back?" He repeated looking at Vincent. Vincent closed his eyes.

"It felt like something was ripping the flesh on my back. I don't know if that'll help clear up what happened to you, but there's one place I need to go."

"Where's that?" Vincent opened his eyes and raised his head up.

"Midgar."

"Why there?" Cloud asked.

"Hojo."

"Oh, I see now."

"I have some questions for him. I let him slip though my fingers again, I let him live far too long." Vincent stared down at his clawed metal glove. "The one who damned me to my own nightmare." He looked back up out the window. Cloud looked at his sad red eyes and sighed.

"Wait, you mean Hojo's still alive?"

"Yes, he is. But, he's no longer himself you could say. After I find out what I want from him, I will make him pay for what he did to Lucrecia. And myself"

"I've hear you talk about her a lot lately," Tifa started walking up to him. "And everything you say that concerns her is sad. Your eyes are filled with sadness. Who was she, your lover?"

"No, she was never mine. But as her friend, I foolishly allowed her fate to lie completely in the hands of the one she _had_ chosen, the one who, in the end, did nothing to save her life."  
Though Vincent's words were vague, she knew that he still cared for her. Tifa looked at Cloud and sighed.

"So, that's the reason why you slept in that coffin?" Cid asked walking up to them. One of the co-pilots took over the controls so he could come down and talk to them. "I've heard it from Tifa and I wondered why." Vincent turned and looked at the others. Even Barret and Reeve where standing off to the side.

"I didn't stop her. I should have stopped her but I was a fool then. I knew how Hojo was. That was my sin. And that was my punishment."

"What sin where you atoning for exactly?" Tifa asked.

"For not stopping her when I had the chance. Lucreica, the mother of Sephiroth."

"So, I thought I heard of her before. The woman you cared for was his mother?" Vincent turned his back on the others and gazed back out the window.

"The summonary mutation process, one of Hojo's best experiments." Reeve began. "I remember a long time ago he was telling Rufus about that. Tell me Vincent, are you the only one who went though that?" Vincent didn't answer.

"How did you meet her? Lucrecia I mean." Tifa asked.

"It was when I was a member of the Turks. I was her body guard." He gazed out at the clouds passing above them. Vincent leaned against the rail. His voice was cold, and yet sad.

"Do you know how many there are? Summon gods I mean." Cloud asked.

"I believe there's at least four of them. I'm aware of them all, Galian Beast is the one I'm fully aware of at the moment. The other three are strange." He looked over his shoulder at the others. "But, ever since that machine exploded. I felt there was one other, one I never knew of before."

"One other?" Cloud asked. Vincent shook his head yes once.

"After I got out of Shinra Manor, I felt really weak and like I was about to black out." He began. The others listened, wanting to know what happened. Cloud already guessed that this other summon god slaughtered the people and the dog. "I was headed towards the inn when a women walked out. She tried to help me but I pushed her away. A unbearable desire spread thoughout my body." He looked at all their faces, wanting to see if one of them was starting to freak out or felt faint. None of them did so he contuinued.

"The disire spread thoughout my body like fire, the disire to kill..." He stopped for a few minutes. The others where quiet and waited for him to finish. "That's when it felt as though something was ripping my back apart and my flesh felt as though it where on fire. The women had terror on her face and craweled away from me. The last thing I remember before I lost all control was an unhuman roar, almost like a demon's roar and a women's high pitched scream." he finished.

Tifa gone a little white, but quickly recovered. "So, it wasn't you who did it, it was the other summon god." She breathed a sigh of relief. "And here I thought you turned into a murderer of innocent people."

"Those people where not innocent Tifa. They worked for Shinra." Barret said. Reeve walked over and patted Vincent's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Vince. As long as nobody tells, you won't be in any danger from the police."

Vincent smirked. "And here I was scared of going to jail." He teased. "Thanks Reeve, say, where's Cait and Marlene. Reeve, to your question, I'm not sure." Reeve nodded.

"Still in the back, Cait is entertaining her." Barret said slapping Reeve on the back. Reeve flenched.

"Hurt back then too." He said flexing his shoulders. Barret laughed. Vincent nodded and looked back out at the clouds.

"Captain, Cosmos Canyon if comeing into veiw." The co-pilet at the controls said.

"Roger." Cid said and he walked back up to the stearing wheel. Vincent and the others watched as Cosmos Canyon came into veiw below the clouds.


	3. Red XIII

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Vincent does have all of the summon gods avaible to him. And no, the one that killed all them people was not Chaos. At the end of the story, you'll know why it is call 'Chaos'**_

People around the planet watched in horror at what the news where saying. The town of Neibelheim was masacured by the anti-Shrina group know as Avalache. They also heard that the sector 7 plate collasped and many where killed, was caused by Avalanche as well. But to few, they knew who really did that. Reno of the Turks set the bomb and it exploded.

Red XIII heard the aircraft before he saw it. One of the elders walked up to him and watched the aircraft as well. Red didn't know who it belonged to, so he was on guard in case the people on board wanted to cause trouble to his home land. The ship came to a stop and he walked to the top of the steps to stop them if they wanted to cause trouble.

What caught his eye was a man with blond spikes. A girl jumped down off the aircraft and landed next to him. Standing up she waved at Red and waited while the others got off. Red Red XIII waited as his old friends Cloud and his party walked up the stairs. Red walked up to greet them. He looked around, looking for Vincent.

"What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" Red asked. Cloud shook his head no.

"No, we just thought it was about time we had a little get together." Barret answered. Red nodded and Tifa and Yuffie where heading back towards the ship. Red troted infront of them.

"Why do you smell like human blood? All of you have a faint scent of human blood." he said looking at each one at a time. He blinked, "Where's Vincent?"

"Still on the ship. He didn't want to get off, or at least that's what he said." Yuffie answered and she sniffed at her arm.

"We do?" Tifa asked, she opened her mouth as it hit her why they smelt like human blood. "Don't worry Red, we didn't kill anybody." Red nodded and headed towards the ship along with the others.

Cloud stayed behind for a few moments before following them. Back in the aircraft, Red looked around at the others. "Where's Vincent? I don't see him?" Tifa looked around the craft and after a few minutes she came back in,

"He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, he must have gone to Midgar by himself."

"Midgar?" Red looked at Cloud with confusion. "But Midgar isn't fit for anybody to live in, let alone go there alone."

"He doesn't want us to get hurt..." Cid said out of no where. The others looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked him. Cid looked over at the others and started to tell him what had passed between the two about twenty minutes ago.

_**Twenty minutes ago**_

"Vincent, are you sure you want to go though with this?" Is's suicide! Midgar isn't fit for anyone living there, let alone visit." Cid protested, hitting the button to close the opening in the side. It rattled loudly as it closed and Vincent turned and glared at him with his crimson eyes.

"Cid, stay out of this. It means alot to me that you have so little faith that I would get killed there. It's my problem, I need to face it alone."

"Why can't we help you, huh?" Cid growled, glareing back at him. Those blood red eyes of his always creeped him out a bit. Vincent held up his metal gloved hand with claws in front of him, Cid looked at his arm.

"Hojo is the one who did this to me. He is the one who let Lucrecia die. He has lived far too long for my tastes." Vincent said calmly. "His sins cannot be atoned for, he must pay for what he had done. And I intent to make him pay." He looked up at Cid and lowered his hand to his side. Cid looked away and cursed loudly.

He hit the button and the door slowly opened to the ground below. "You better bring your ass back alive!" Cid said. Vincent smiled slightly and turned and looked at the ground far below and jumped. The wind rushed by as he fell. His cape flapping loudly in the wind. After a short moment of freefall, he twisted in midair and landed on his feet. He looked up and watched the aircraft fly the rest of the way to Cosmos Canyon. Turning his back on it, he headed towards the nearest town.

"And you didn't stop him?" Yuffie shouted at him. "There's no telling what he would do if he did get his hands on Hojo!"

Cid gave her a cold gaze. "He was going to go weither I interveined or not. You should know that by now Yuffie. Now shut up and hold on, we're gonna go fetch him weither he likes it or not!" Everyone shouted, and Yuffie jumped up holding her fist up in the air.


End file.
